Love Has No Boundaries
by SuicidalxLove
Summary: When Kaoru realizes he has feelings for his own twin brother, what will everyone think ? Will Kaoru be able to admit his love ? Or keep it forever in his heart ?
1. Mixed Emotions

The girls let out a shriek as Hikaru tilted his brother's chin upwards so their eyes met.

"Oh Hikaru, stop it. Not infront of the ladies." Kaoru complained. A smirk formed on Hikaru's face.

"Oh come on, you're a-okay with it when we're at home." he remarked, pulling his brother even closer. At this point the girl's were going crazy, squirming with excitement.

"Okay everyone, listen up." Kyoya walked over to the group of swarming fan-girls. "The latest calenders are out now, and I especially think you ladies will like this month's cover."

He held up the calender. The girls shrieked as they saw what was on the cover; the twins , naked , embracing one-another.

"Wow, those photoshop skills of your's are really impressive, Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi replied, a little disturbed by the fact that girls could get so excited over two incest brothers.

"Oh hush now, my love." Tamamki slid over to her and put his arm around her. "Next month's addition will be even better!" He pulled a photoshopped picture of Haruhi in only a small towel from his pocket.

"In your dreams, you pervert." She bopped him on the head and walked away, picture torn on the floor. Tamaki slid to his dark corner while the twins laughed, entertained by his failure.

"If it's nude picture's you want," Haruhi said to him.

"Come to us." Kaoru finished, laughing evily. Tamaki looked at them with the darkest , evilest look in his eyes. The twins ran for their life as Tamaki chased after them, yelling threats.

"Alright alright, settle down you three. The Host Club is now dismissed, so get out." Kyoya announced, annoyed by their childish behavior.

"Cya boss." The twins said in union, as they slid out of the room. They could hear Tamaki still yelling at them as they walked down the hall.

"Man oh man, this same routine is getting a bit tiring." Hikaru sighed. Kaoru looked at his brother.

"What do you mean?" He asked, curiously.

"Well, you know, always putting on some "brotherly act" for them foolish girls. _It's a waste of time_."

Kaoru couldn't help but feeling a little bit hurt by this comment. Of course it didn't mean anything. [Or did it..]

"Well, I'm okay with it. Afterall, the Host Club's goal is to make all girl's happy. And apparently, we make them happy." Kaoru tried to put it so his brother didn't take it the wrong way. Hikaru looked at his reflection and smirked.

"Well, if you're okay with it, then I am too." he smiled. Kaoru smiled back; and they continued their way home.

**That Night..**

Kaoru layed in bed; unable to sleep. Hikaru, on the other hand, was knocked out , laying next to his brother. His arm was slung across Kaoru's slim waist. Kaoru stared blankly at his brother's sleeping face. Why did he feel so hurt when his brother said it meant nothing? They're brothers, not lovers. [So it seemss...] Kaoru sighed and rolled so he was no longer facing his brother. _A good night's sleep is all I need. My head will be cleared in the morning. _He thought, and drifted to sleep.


	2. Revealed

**The Next Morning**

Hikaru was awakened by someone shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kaoru.

"Come on, wake uhp or we'll be late !" Kaoru demanded. Hikaru groaned and sat uhp. Kaoru was digging through a pile of uniforms to find something clean. Hikaru stretched and stepped out of bed, the wood floor cold beneath his feet. He walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. When Hikaru left the room, Kaoru sighed. His mind was still weighed down by yesterday's worries. He thought it would go away overnight, but he realized this was a bit too serious for him just to forget. _I'm going to have to bring it uhp, or I won't be ablt to even think straight. _He thought to himself. He got dressed and plopped down on the bed. His twin exited the bathroom and walked to the heap of clothes. He chose a uniform on top, got dressed, and sat next to Kaoru.

"Is something on your mind, Kaoru?" He asked his brother. Kaoru jumped uhp, a little suprised that his brother noticed he seemed a little dazed.

"Oh no, it's nothing. Just didn't get much sleep last night is all." He said, forcing a small smile. "Now let's go to school." He got off the bed and walked downstairs.

"Okay, whatever you say." Hikaru got uhp and followed his brother.

**At school**

School was even worse for Kaoru. He didn't eat at lunch, he hardly spoke to Hikaru or Haruhi, and he fell asleep in 3 of his classes. _The Host Club's going to be hell_. He thought as he walked to Music Room 3, alone. Hikaru left class with Haruhi and Kaoru told them to go on without him. He knew Hikaru would only question him about this unusual change of attitude. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. Everything seemed normal; Hunny was eating sweets with a few ladies while Takashi wiped off his mouth; Kyoya was typing away at his laptop; Tamaki was seducing a group of girls; and Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting on the sofa with some girls. Kaoru couldn't help but smile when he saw Hikaru laughing at a joke Haruhi told. His smile was beautiful to Kaoru. Kaoru walked over to the group and took a seat next to his twin.

"Sorry I'm late. I went to go get some fresh air and lost track of time." He apoligized.

"It's okay Kaoru-kun." said one of the girls.

"Are you feeling okay, Kaoru-kun?" another asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night." he answered. Hikaru grabbed his brother's hands and held them close to his face.

"I'm sorry. Was I too rough last night?" he asked him. _Oh god, not the "brotherly love" act again. _Kaoru thought to himself. _Guess I'll just play along._

"Just a little." He replied, forcing a blush. "You know I only like it gentle..."

"No fear, tonight shall be different." Hikaru held his brother close. The girls let out squeels of excitement. Haruhi got uhp and walked away. A little while later, the room was finally empty except for the twins and Haruhi. They were gathering their books, about to leave.

"Well, we're off Haruhi." Hikaru told her as he and his twin headed for the door.

"Wait, Kaoru. Can I talk to you for a second; alone?" She asked.

"Sure. You go on ahead Hikaru. I'll be out in a minute." Kaoru answered. Hikaru left the two alone. It was silent for a moment, but Haruhi finally spoke.

"Look.. I know you have feelings for Hikaru."

* * *

[Dendenden] Daammnn soonn. 0: she straight told him wats uhp . _


End file.
